Alex Whitman
Alex Whitman ist ein High School Schüler aus Roswell. Zur Person Alex Whitman ist groß und schlaksig. Er hat schwarzes Haar. Er trägt gewöhnlich weite Hosen und bis zum obersten Knopf geschlossene Hemden. Alex ist ein ausgesprochen verlässlicher Freund. Er spielt Bassgitarre und singt im Schulchor. Er ist an Computern und am Programmieren interessiert. (Blutsbruder) Alex heißt mit zweitem Vornamen Charles. (Das Zeltlager) Alex hat ungewöhnlich biegsame Ellbogengelenke. (Der Schlüssel) Freunde Alex Whitman ist seit der fünften Klasse mit Liz Parker befreundet. (Blutsbruder) Staffel 1 Im September eskaliert im Crashdown Café ein Streit, wobei sich ein Schuss aus der Waffe eines der Beteiligten löst. Alex Whitman erfährt am nächsten Schultag davon. Maria DeLuca vermutet, dass ihre gemeinsame Freundin Liz Parker durch den Schuss verletzt wurde und ihr deshalb seit des Vorfalls aus dem Weg gehe. Alex führt einen Zeitungsartikel an, nach dem niemand verletzt wurde, und meint, dass Maria sich alles Weitere bloß einbilde. Dennoch erkundigt er sich wenig später bei Liz, die ihm versichert, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung sei. Auf dem jährlichen Crash Festival wird Alex Zeuge, wie sich ein maskierter Mann über die am Boden liegende Maria beugt. Er läuft hinzu, um Maria zu helfen, doch der Maskierte stößt ihn beiseite und flüchtet; Maria hat danach einen silbernen Handabdruck auf dem Körper. (Das Geheimnis) Bald darauf bemerkt Alex, dass Maria und Liz ihm etwas verschweigen. Die beiden Mädchen beginnen, über Tschechoslowaken zu sprechen, können ihm aber nicht hinreichend erklären, um wen es eigentlich geht. Alex konfrontiert Liz und Maria schließlich damit, dass er ihre Lügen bemerkt hat. Doch Maria versichert ihm glaubhaft, dass er die Wahrheit gar nicht wissen will. (Der Schlüssel) In der kommenden Woche führt die neue Vertrauenslehrerin Ms. Topolsky ein Gespräch mit jedem Schüler der West Roswell High School, um herauszufinden, welcher Beruf zu welchem Schüler passt. Alex beantwortet all ihre Fragen ausweichend oder mit Gegenfragen. Auf Bildtafeln, die Ms. Topolsky ihm zeigt, sieht er sich als ein Kind, das für andere einen Regenschirm hält. Seine Computerauswertung ergibt, dass er Psychologe werden sollte. (Jedem sein Monster) Später in diesem Jahr lernt Alex gemeinsam mit Liz bei ihr zu Hause. Am nächsten Tag trifft er in der Schule auf Liz und Maria, die wieder einmal über "nichts" reden. Ein wenig frustriert wechselt Alex das Thema und erinnert Liz an ein Referat, das sie zusammen halten sollen. Später fängt Maria ihn auf dem Hof ab. Sie zeigt Verständnis für seine Frustration, hofft aber auch, dass er sich nicht dazu verleiten lässt, etwas Untypisches zu tun. Dann erzählt sie, dass Liz' Tagebuch verschwunden ist. Alex begreift sofort, dass sie ihm einen Diebstahl zumindest zutraut. Er ist wütend und bittet Maria, ihre Geheimnisse und Erkenntnisse in Zukunft für sich zu behalten. In der Schule lässt er seine Wut an einem Spind ab, wobei ihn Ms. Topolsky erwischt. Sie bittet ihn in ihr Büro und er erzählt ihr von dem verschwundenen Tagebuch. (Das Tagebuch) Im November ist Alex gerade damit beschäftigt, eine neue Garagenband auf die Beine zu stellen. Er klimpert auf seiner Bassgitarre herum, während er Jungs aus der Schule zu überzeugen versucht, sich seiner Band anzuschließen. Da kommt Maria auf ihn zu und bittet ihn um seine Hilfe. Sie fährt mit ihm ins Roswell Memorial Hospital, wo Liz ihn um eine Blutspende bittet. Sie will seine Blutprobe gegen die von Max austauschen, der gemeinsam mit ihr in einen Autounfall verwickelt war. Alex, der Liz nie einen Gefallen abschlagen würde, erklärt sich bereit. Als Liz ihm aber tatsächlich Blut abnehmen will, wird er nervös. Max' Schwester Isabel Evans übernimmt die Abnahme, sie fordert ihn auf, wegzusehen. Alex wartet daraufhin gemeinsam mit Liz, Maria und Max' Freund Michael Guerin in Aufenthaltsraum auf Neuigkeiten über den bewusstlosen Max. Liz schlägt ihm vor, nach Hause zu fahren. Er kann nicht fassen, dass sie ihm nicht mehr zu sagen hat. Michael schickt ihn etwas rabiater weg. Alex findet, Liz habe tolle neue Freunde, und geht. Sie läuft ihm nach. Alex will von Liz endlich die Wahrheit wissen. Er vermutet, dass bei dem Unfall Drogen im Spiel waren. Er ist verletzt, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass Liz ihn benutzt, was diese abstreitet. Er fragt noch einmal nach der Wahrheit und sie bestätigt seine Geschichte mit den Drogen. Wortlos verlässt Alex das Krankenhaus. Am nächsten Tag setzt sich Alex in der Schule zum Mittagessen zu Kyle Valenti, Liz' Exfreund. Der vermutet in ihm einen von Liz geschickten Spion, was Alex abstreitet. Kyle kann sich aber nicht vorstellen, dass Liz Alex nichts erzählt haben sollte. Er steht wütend auf und geht. Ms. Topolsky sucht Alex während der Pause auf. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass er in den Kurs im Programmieren aufgenommen worden ist, den er belegen wollte. Alex merkt nicht, dass sie ihm etwas in sein Getränk mischt. Sie versucht auch, etwas über Max aus Alex herauszubekommen, doch Liz kommt dazu und unterbricht sie. Ms. Topolsky bittet Alex, später in ihr Büro zu kommen. Liz möchte mit Alex reden, doch er zieht es vor, zu gehen. Er meint, es wüssten ohnehin schon zu viele Leute von der Drogensache, sogar Kyle. Liz fragt nach, was er damit meint, aber Alex bekommt Nasenbluten und verschwindet auf der Toilette, wo er sich verarztet. Als es ihm besser geht, wirft er die blutgetränkten Papiertücher in den Abfall. In Ms. Topolskys Büro konfrontiert ihn die Lehrerin mit ihrem umfangreichen Wissen über die Geschehnisse im Krankenhaus. Alex versteht jedoch nicht, warum Max Evans für ihn gefährlich werden könnte. Als Ms. Topolsky auch noch einen schriftlichen Bericht von ihm möchte, verlässt er irritiert das Zimmer. Auf dem Gang bedankt sich Max für die Rettung seines Lebens. Alex erzählt von Ms. Topolsky, lässt Max aber im Unklaren darüber, ob er das Geständnis unterschrieben hat. Abends folgt Alex einer Einladung von Liz ins Crashdown. Dort bittet sie ihn, ihr und ihrer fünfjährigen Freundschaft zu vertrauen, und die richtige Seite auszuwählen. Alex sucht erneut Ms. Topolsky in ihrem Büro auf. Während Liz die Lehrerin herauslockt, hackt sich Alex in ihren Computer und deckt ihre Verbindung zum FBI auf. Obwohl er nicht versteht, was das FBI an der West Roswell High zu suchen hat, packt Ms. Topolsky ihre Sachen und verschwindet. Alex verlangt nun, endlich von Liz die Wahrheit zu hören. Sie kann sie ihm nicht sagen und er beendet ihre Freundschaft. (Blutsbruder) Im Dezember wird Roswell von einer schweren Hitzewelle getroffen. Sheriff Valenti befragt Alex in der Schule zu Ms. Topolskys Verschwinden. Alex berichtet, er habe mit ihr nur über seinen Stundenplan gesprochen und sie habe sich dabei nicht ungewöhnlich verhalten. Nach der Befragung trifft Alex auf dem Schulhof auf Liz. Sie möchte ihre Freundschaft kitten und auch wissen, was er dem Sheriff erzählt hat. Alex gibt ihr die Gelegenheit, ihn endlich in das Geheimnis um Max Evans einzuweihen; da sie das aber nicht tut, berichtet er auch nicht von seinem Gespräch mit dem Sheriff. In einer der folgenden Nächte hat Alex einen Traum, in welchem er sich mit Isabel Evans zu einem Date trifft. Er tanzt mit ihr und versichert ihr, dass sie ihm vertrauen könnte. Tags darauf kommt zu seiner maßlosen Überraschung die echte Isabel auf ihn zu und bittet ihn, sich mit ihr am kommenden Freitag auf einer Party in der alten Seifenfabrik zu treffen. Natürlich besucht Alex die Party. Doch dort bekommt er recht schnell heraus, dass auch Isabel nur wissen will, was er dem Sheriff über Max erzählt hat. Er lässt sie stehen. Kurz darauf löst die Polizei die illegale Party auf. Liz und Alex bekommen von dem DJ Octavio Alkohol in die Hände gedrückt, weshalb Sheriff Valenti sie verhaftet. Sie landen im Gefängnis. Liz versucht mit Alex zu reden, aber er ist so entsetzt darüber, in welche Situation sie ihn gebracht hat, dass er ihr nicht zuhören will. Er will auch Valenti nicht mehr anlügen. Da erklärt sie sich bereit, ihm die Wahrheit über Max Evans zu erzählen. Sie berichtet, er, seine Schwester Isabel und Michael Guerin seien Außerirdische, die beim Absturz 1947 auf die Erde gekommen seien. Alex hält die Geschichte für Unsinn. Da kommt Valenti und will Alex verhören. Geschickt gelingt es ihm, den Spieß umzudrehen, so dass Valenti die beiden schließlich laufen lässt. Draußen will Liz wissen, was Alex über die Wahrheit denkt. Er sagt ihr, dass er nicht an Außerirdische glaube. (Dezemberhitze) Alex lässt sich einige Tage lang nicht bei den Freunden sehen, um zu verarbeiten, was Liz ihm erzählt hat. Da er immer noch nicht sicher ist, ob er die ganze Geschichte glauben soll, spricht er im Crashdown Café zunächst mit Maria und dann mit Isabel. Letztere erzählt ihm, dass sie, Michael und Max die ganze Angelegenheit nicht weniger unheimlich finden als Alex. Um seine letzten Zweifel zu zerstreuen, demonstriert sie ihm die molekulare Manipulation. Sie zeigt ihm auch eine Zeichnung mit außerirdischen Symbolen und erzählt ihm, Max habe diese Symbole an einer Höhlenwand im Mesaliko-Reservat gefunden. Als Michael im Crashdown zusammenbricht, läuft Maria, Max und Liz holen. Doch kurz darauf geht es Michael schon wieder besser. Er will nach Hause. Isabel bietet Alex an, ihn auf dem Weg bei sich abzusetzen. Am nächsten Tag trifft Alex sich erneut mit Isabel. Im UFO Center zeigt er ihr Bilder von den Ruinen von Machu Picchu, denn die Symbole erinnern ihn an die Zeichnung, die sie ihm gezeigt hat. Doch Isabel meint, sie seien diesen Hinweisen bereits gefolgt und sie führen ins Nichts. Doch Alex will nicht so schnell aufgeben. In seinem Eifer wird er so laut, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit des Ufologen Milton Ross auf sich zieht, der ihn ermahnt, in seinem Center keine dummen Witze zu machen. Da werden Schreie laut: Michael ist erneut zusammengebrochen. Max, der im UFO Center arbeitet, läuft herbei. Er behauptet, Michael habe einen schlimmen Anfall von Kopfschmerzen. Er und Isabl bringen ihn hinaus. Alex möchte auch helfen, aber Isabel weist ihn zurück. Im Crashdown kümmern sich Isabel und Maria um Michael, während Liz und Max ins Mesaliko-Reservat fahren. Sie wollen den Native River Dog um Hilfe bitten. Alex arbeitet derweil im Café. Er möchte auch Michael helfen, doch Isabel schickt sowohl ihn als auch Maria weg. Als Michael aber einen Anfall bekommt und Gefahr läuft, sich selbst zu verletzen, nimmt Isabel Alex' Hilfe doch in Anspruch. Abends kommen Liz und Max zurück: River Dog hat ihnen aufgetragen, Michael, dessen Körper sich in einen netzartigen Kokon eingesponnen hat, zu ihm zu bringen. Die Freunde fahren alle gemeinsam ins Reservat. River Dog erzählt ihnen, dass vor langen Jahren bereits ein Besucher, den er Nasedo nannte, bei den Mesaliko gewesen sei. Dieser sei, genauso wie Michael, durch einen Besuch in der Schwitzhütte sehr krank geworden. River Dog gibt ihnen Heilende Steine, die er von Nasedo erhalten hat und die von seinem Heimatplaneten stammen. Mit ihrer Hilfe gelingt es den Jugendlichen, die Energien in Michaels Körper wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Als Michael wieder zu sich kommt, erinnert er sich an ein Sternzeichen, welches er mit Hilfe der Heilenden Steine in der Zeichnung an der Höhlenwand nachbildet. (Nasedo). Um seine Zensur in Sport zu verbessern, verteilt Alex Flugblätter für das Vater-Camping-Wochenende, das die West Roswell High veranstaltet. Er möchte auch Liz und Maria Blätter geben, da fällt sein Blick auf Marias offenbar über Nacht gewachsene Oberweite. Liz erklärt ihm, es handele sich um einen AquaBra, und fragt ihn, ob er ihn nicht ausprobieren möchte. Alex sagt, später wolle er das gern, doch zunächst müsse er seine Flugblätter loswerden. Damit erinnert er Liz daran, dass sie sich eigentlich zu erwachsen für das Camping mit ihrem Vater fühlt, dieser sich aber bereits sehr auf die alljährliche Tradition freut. Da entdeckt Alex Isabel. Er läuft ihr nach und fragt sie, ob sie sich mit ihm einen Kunstfilm ansehen möchte. Sie ist nicht interessiert, schlägt aber zu seiner Verblüffung vor, einen normalen Film anzusehen. Alex ist völlig aus dem Häuschen über seine Verabredung mit der schönen Isabel. Zwischenzeitlich glaubt er sogar an einen schlechten Scherz, den Liz und Maria gemeinsam mit Isabel ausgeheckt haben. Doch dann sagt Isabel ihm ab, weil sie mit zum Camping fahren will. Alex ist zunächst enttäuscht, reagiert aber schnell und behauptet, er fahre auch mit zum Camping. Am Bus sorgt sich Alex' Vater, da sie auf das Wochenende gar nicht vorbereitet seien, doch Alex meint, sie bräuchten nicht mehr als ihre Parkas und ihre Schlafsäcke. Nachts auf dem Campingplatz im Frazier Wald schaut Alex sich gemeinsam mit Isabel die Sterne an. Er meint, er habe noch nie die Möglichkeiten hinter all den Lichtpunkten gesehen. Schließlich fragt er, ob sie am kommenden Wochenende ihr Date nachholen wollen. Isabel ist erschüttert, hatte sie ihre Verabredung doch nicht als Date gesehen. Sie erklärt Alex, dass sie kein Paar werden können. (Das Zeltlager) Während der zehnten jährlichen UFO Convention besucht Alex das UFO Center in der Hoffnung, dort auf Isabel zu treffen. Er macht sie ausfindig, aber es gefällt ihr nicht, dass er sie verfolgt. Er behauptet, das nicht zu tun, aber Maria verrät ihn. Dennoch kauft er auf der Convention ein Buch über Sternbilder für Isabel. Als er es ihr bringt, erklärt sie ihm, sie wolle kein Date mit ihm. Doch Alex will gar kein Date, er will nur etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen - als Freunde. Sie sagt, das würde sie gerne, aber er ersticke sie mit Aufmerksamkeit und diese Besessenheit müsse aufhören. Alex kehrt niedergeschlagen ins Crashdown Café ein. Dort sitzen Liz, Maria und Marias Mutter Amy. Alex will von ihnen wissen, ob sie der Ansicht seien, alle Männer wären besessen. Die drei bejahen dies sofort und beginnen, auf die Männerwelt zu schimpfen. Alex schlägt vor, es könnte ja auch einen Jungen geben, der von einem Mädchen besessen ist, aber das halten die drei für unmöglich. (Besessen) Im Februar sieht Alex einem Konzert und einem Bandwettbewerb entgegen, die von einem örtlichen Radiosender veranstaltet werden. Mit seiner Band, The Whit's, will er an dem Vorspielen teilnehmen. Da erfährt er, dass Liz von dem Radiosender für ein Blind Date ausgewählt wurde. Kurz darauf muss Alex nach einer neuen Sängerin für seine Band suchen, weil Mandy krank geworden ist. Maria schlägt vor, sie könnte doch singen, aber Alex zweifelt, dass sie das kann. Trotzdem lädt er sie zur Probe ein. Dort taucht Maria mit einem Repertoire von Popsongs auf. Alex versucht ihr zu erklären, seine Band sei die Alternative zu Pop. Doch Maria meint, mit ihren Songs könnten sie gewinnen. Nachdem Maria sich beim Vorspielen zunächst verspätet, kann sie die Preisrichter von sich überzeugen: Alex' Band darf das Konzert eröffnen. Dass Maria die Jungs aber immer als ihre Band vorstellt, geht Alex gegen den Strich. Als sie dann auch noch neue Klamotten für die Jungs anschleppt, wird Alex richtig sauer. Doch Liz vermittelt: Ihr Schicksal, sich vor den Augen und Ohren der ganzen Stadt mit einem Jungen zu treffen, den sie nicht kennt, sei viel schlimmer. Während die Whit's sich auf das Konzert vorbereiten, stellt die Preisrichterin Maria einem Menschen von einer Plattenfirma vor. Alex fühlt sich erneut übergangen. Kurz vor dem Auftritt versagen Marias Nerven. Sie marschiert von der Bühne direkt wieder hinunter. Alex versucht, sie zu beruhigen. Da kommt die Preisrichterin und sagt, dass die Hauptgruppe nicht kommt und Alex' Band den Abend retten muss. Um von Liz abzulenken, deren Date völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist, reißt Maria sich zusammen. Die Gruppe spielt und das Konzert wird ein Erfolg. (Blind Date) Ende Februar erfährt Alex in der Schule von Maria, dass Liz Visionen hatte, als sie Max geküsst hat. Während des Naturwissenschaftsunterrichts beobachten die beiden, wie Liz ihren Stift fallen lässt und Max die Gelegenheit nutzt, um unter dem Tisch zu verschwinden. Mr. Seligman, der Naturwissenschaftslehrer, bemerkt, dass Max verschwunden und Liz äußerst abgelenkt ist. Er brummt beiden Nachsitzen auf. Später trifft Alex erneut auf Liz, die gerade ihre Mutter aus der Schule begleitet. Alex will wissen, was los ist. Liz meint, es wäre ihr etwas Unglaubliches passiert, aber sie wisse nicht einmal, was. Zum Mittagessen gesellt Alex sich zu Isabel. Er spricht mit ihr über die merkwürdigen Nebeneffekte des Küssens und bietet sich ihr als wissenschaftliches Testobjekt an. Doch sie meint, da sei nichts zu machen. Sie teilt ihre Pizza mit ihm. Ein paar Tage später steht Isabel früh morgens vor seiner Haustür. Sie erzählt, Max und Liz seien verschwunden. Alex will seine Schlüssel holen, damit sie sie suchen fahren können, aber Isabel sagt, es sei schon in Ordnung. Dann fordert sie ihn auf, sie zu küssen. Alex begreift nicht. Isabel meint, sie hoffe auf eine Vision, die ihr zeigt, wo Max sich aufhält. Alex ist nach wie vor verwirrt, kommt ihrer Aufforderung aber nach. Isabel hat keine Vision, ist aber dennoch erschüttert. Nachdem sie sich gefangen hat, verabschiedet sie sich. Alex ruft ihr nach, er stehe jederzeit für weitere Experimente zur Verfügung. Kurz darauf tauchen Max und Liz wieder auf. Sie haben in der Wüste ein eiförmiges Objekt mit einem außerirdischen Symbol gefunden. (Herzbeben) Ms. Topolsky kehrt nach Roswell zurück. Sie lauert Max und Liz auf und mahnt sie, niemandem zu vertrauen und sich bedeckt zu halten. Die Freunde treffen sich zu einer Krisensitzung bei Michael. Der vermutet eine Falle hinter der Warnung, aber Liz sagt, sie habe ihr geglaubt. Michael und Alex fangen an zu streiten, aber Isabel geht dazwischen. Max entscheidet, dass sie sich wie normale Jugendliche verhalten und keinen Kontakt zu Ms. Topolsky herstellen sollten. Am nächsten Morgen in der Schule spricht Alex mit Isabel über die Beziehungen zwischen Max und Liz und Michael und Maria. Er beginnt vorzuschlagen, dass Isabel und er auch gemeinsam etwas unternehmen könnten, aber da unterbricht ihn eine hübsche Blondine, die sich als Tess Harding vorstellt. Sie ist neu in Roswell und an der West Roswell High. Isabel und sie entdecken viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Alex fühlt sich abgeschrieben. Ms. Topolsky wendet sich erneut an Liz. Die Freunde treffen sich vor der Stadt, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Max glaubt, das sei die Entscheidung der Aliens, aber Liz besteht darauf, dass auch sie, Maria und Alex ein Wort mitzureden haben. Als sie wieder zu streiten beginnen, schlägt Maria eine Abstimmung vor. Alex will sich mit Ms. Topolsky treffen und hören, was sie zu sagen hat. Liz ist ebenfalls dafür, die drei Aliens dagegen. Es fehlt nur noch Marias Entscheidung. Sie sagt nein: Sie will nur, dass das alles aufhört. Am Abend will Alex einen Filmeabend mit Liz und Maria veranstalten, aber die beiden sind mit Max und Michael verabredet. Als die Aliens zu dritt das Crashdown betreten, fühlt Alex sich übergangen, aber Liz meint, Isabel werde sicher nicht mitgehen. Alex und Isabel bleiben in einer der Nischen sitzen. Alex kann nicht glauben, dass Isabel damit einverstanden ist, dass die anderen ausgehen. Er platzt damit heraus, dass er sie beschützen will. Isabel ist gerührt, als er anfügt, er würde alles dafür tun. Erneut versucht er vorzuschlagen, dass es schön wäre, jemanden zu haben, so wie ihre Freunde, aber Isabel glaubt nicht, dass sie sich diese Schwäche leisten kann. Alex schlägt vor, es langsam angehen zu lassen, zum Beispiel mit einem Filmabend. Da taucht Tess auf; sie und Isabel sind verabredet. Alex verabschiedet sich enttäuscht. Als er nach Hause läuft, hält ein Wagen neben ihm. Ein Mann, der sein Gesicht nicht zeigt, spricht ihn an: Er will ihn zu Ms. Topolsky bringen, damit er hören kann, was sie zu sagen hat. Der Unbekannte drängt Alex, in den Wagen zu steigen. Da taucht Sheriff Valenti auf und verscheucht den Mann. Er bietet an, Alex nach Hause zu fahren, und sagt, er werde auch keine Fragen stellen. Alex nimmt an. Am nächsten Tag berichtet Alex den anderen davon und auch von seiner Einschätzung, dass der Sheriff auf ihrer Seite sei. Aber Max will niemanden mehr einweihen, nicht den Sheriff und auch nicht Isabels neue Freundin. Die Versammlung löst sich auf. Abends im Crashdown bittet Isabel Alex, bei ihr zu bleiben, weil sie nicht allein sein will. Da findet Liz eine Nachricht von Maria: Sie und Michael sind aufgebrochen, um Ms. Topolsky zu treffen. Die vier übrigen verfolgen sie. Alex begreift nicht, wieso Michael das tut, wo er doch zuvor so vehement dagegen war. Max ist wütend auf seinen Freund. Sie treffen im Wald auch Michael und Maria. Max schlägt Michael nieder; dabei fällt das außerirdische Ei zu Boden. Sie streiten. Ein Mann taucht auf, der ihnen sagt, Ms. Topolsky werde nicht kommen. Michael vermutet, der Mann habe sie getötet. Doch Valenti, der dazukommt, erklärt, der Mann sei Dr. Malcolm Margolin, ein Nervenarzt aus Bethesda. Dr. Margolin erklärt, Ms. Topolsky sei seine Patientin, sie leide unter Wahnvorstellungen. Nach ihrem Ausbruch habe man sie über ihre Kreditkarte in Roswell gefunden und nun zurückgebracht. Valenti bestätigt seine Geschichte und fordert die Jugendlichen auf, nach Hause zu gehen. Michael will das Ei aufheben, aber Max meint, sie müssten dafür später wiederkommen. Da entdeckt Valenti es und nimmt es mit. (Die Liste) Ein paar Tage später entdeckt Michael, dass seinen Wohnung mit einer High-Tech-Miniaturkamera überwacht wird. Alex schafft es, sie zum Laufen zu bringen und das Bild auf einem tragbaren Monitor anzeigen zu lassen. Die beiden wollen sie benutzen, um die neue Schülerin Tess auszuspionieren, an der irgendetwas faul zu sein scheint. Michael vermutet, sie und ihr Vater könnten für das FBI arbeiten. Maria kommt dazu und will wissen, wie sie das Gerät bei Tess deponieren wollen. Liz erklärt sich bereit, dies zu tun. Unter dem Vorwand, mit Tess reden zu wollen, besucht sie die Hardings. Während die anderen sie über die Kamera beobachten, versteckt sie sie unter einer Statue. Da wird sie von Ed Harding, Tess' Vater, überrascht. Sie stößt gegen die Statue, sie fällt zu Boden und geht zu Bruch. Dabei fällt auch die Kamera aus. Die Freunde sind außer sich vor Sorge. Sie brechen auf, um Liz aus dem Haus zu holen. Durch das Fenster beobachten sie die Hardings, die anscheinend gut gelaunt mit Liz zu Abend essen. Max holt Liz schließlich ab - ebenfalls unter dem Vorwand, mit Tess sprechen zu wollen. Später beobachten die Freunde die Hardings wieder durch die Kamera, die Liz noch schnell an einer neuen Stelle verstecken konnte. Sie werden Zeuge, wie Tess die heruntergefallene Statue repariert - mit außerirdischen Kräften. (Tess, Lügen und Video) Alex und Isabel beobachten Tess weiter über die Kamera in ihrem Haus. Als Tess sich fertig macht, um zur Schule zu fahren, weckt Alex Isabel, die eingeschlafen ist. Sie sagen Michael und Maria Bescheid, die vor Tess' Haus im Auto warten und sie weiter beobachten sollen. In der Schule spricht Tess Liz darauf an, dass sie und ihre Freunde sie beobachten. Liz erzählt den anderen davon und sie beraten, wie sie vorgehen sollen. Alex schlägt vor, er könne sich um Tess kümmern; schließlich habe er am Wenigsten mit der Sache zu tun. Aber Isabel ist dagegen, sie hält es für zu gefährlich. Am nächsten Tag fängt Isabel Alex in der Pause auf dem Gang ab. Sie zerrt ihn in den Schleifraum und sagt, sie wolle nun eine Beziehung führen, und zwar nur mit ihm. Alex fragt verwirrt, ob es einen anderen gebe, aber Isabel streitet das schnell ab. Sie küsst ihn. Da geht die Tür auf und Michael und Maria stehen davor. Michael sagt, sie seien jetzt offiziell zusammen, und Isabel sagt das gleiche über sich und Alex. Alex bringt Isabel nach der Schule nach Hause. Sie ist müde, weil sie nur wenig geschlafen hat. Er deckt sie zu und wünscht ihr schöne Träume. (Das vierte Quadrat) Bald darauf erfahren die Aliens, dass Tess nicht etwa Nasedo, sondern eine vierte Außerirdische ist, die gemeinsam mit ihnen in den Inkubationskapseln ausgebrütet wurde. Nasedo entpuppt sich als Tess' Ziehvater Ed Harding. Dann erfährt Alex von Maria, dass Isabel befürchtet, schwanger zu sein - von Michael. Und das, obwohl sie nie zusammen gewesen sind. Er spricht Isabel darauf an. Er sei für sie da, wenn sie Schwierigkeiten haben sollte. Außerdem will er wissen, ob Michael sie liebt. Aber Isabel meint, das sei nicht so einfach. Schließlich ginge es um ein Alienbaby. Alex sagt, er habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass es kompliziert werden könnte, aber er sei trotzdem für sie da. Bald darauf sind aber alle aus einem anderen Grund in heller Aufregung: Nasedo hat - in Gestalt von Max - Liz entführt! Maria schlägt vor, Valenti um Hilfe zu bitten, ihn aber in dem Glauben zu lassen, Nasedo sei wirklich Max. Sie und Alex erledigen das. Auch die Aliens verfolgen Liz' Spur. Sie finden sie schließlich völlig aufgelöst auf einem Rummelplatz: Der Alienjäger Agent Pierce vom FBI hat Max gefangengenommen. (Max Maximal) Liz, Michael, Isabel und Tess kehren ohne Max ins Crashdown zurück. Liz berichtet verzweifelt, was passiert ist. Alex umarmt Isabel und Maria geht zu Michael. Liz will von Tess wissen, wo Nasedo steckt, aber die weiß es auch nicht. Die Freunde überlegen, wie sie Max helfen können. Liz will sogar zu Valenti gehen. Tess schlägt vor, ihre Kräfte zu benutzen, und Alex erinnert an Isabels Fähigkeit zum Traumwandern. Sie weiß nicht, ob es geht, wenn Max wach ist, aber sie will es versuchen. Alex bleibt bei ihr, während die anderen auf dem Balkon vor Liz' Zimmer warten. Als Isabel wieder zu sich kommt, ist sie völlig aufgelöst. Sie berichtet, dass Max ihr gezeigt hat, was mit ihm geschehen ist: Die FBI-Leute haben ihn in ein weißes Untersuchungszimmer gesperrt. Sie konnte aber nicht erkennen, wo sich dieses Zimmer befindet. Doch ein Symbol auf einer Fußbodenplatte erkennt sie in der Ausstellung im UFO Center wieder: Es gehört zum Eagle Rock Militärstützpunkt. Die Aliens brechen auf, um Max zu befreien. Alex, Maria und Liz bleiben in Roswell zurück. Im Crashdown versuchen Alex und Maria, Liz Mut zu machen. Aber sie ist sehr niedergeschlagen. Valenti kommt herein. Er erklärt, er habe auf dem Rummelplatz zwei Max gesehen und einer von ihnen sei nun in den Händen des FBI. Er hofft, es sei nicht der, an dem ihnen allen etwas liegt. Liz sagt, sie wüssten auch nicht mehr als er, aber sie kann die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Valenti meint, wenn Pierce zu den gleichen Schlussfolgerungen wie er käme, bräuchte Max mehr Hilfe, als er von seinen Freunden bekäme. Er steht auf und geht. Liz hat Angst, dass Max etwas passiert, obwohl sie vielleicht hätten helfen können. Maria schlägt vor, den anderen noch bis um vier Uhr Zeit zu geben. Sollten sie bis dahin nicht zurück sein, können sie Valenti einweihen. Die Freunde warten weiter. Da die Aliens nicht zurückkommen, bricht Liz um kurz nach vier Uhr zu Valenti auf. (Das weiße Zimmer) Valenti unterstützt Michael dabei, Max aus dem Eagle Rock Stützpunkt herauszuholen. Draußen nehmen Alex, Maria und Liz ihn in Empfang. Auch die anderen drei Aliens sind inzwischen eingetroffen. Damit es schwieriger für die Alienjäger wird, sie zu verfolgen, fordert Valenti sie auf, auf verschiedenen Wegen zu einer verlassenen Silbermine zu fahren. Alex fährt mit Michael, Isabel, Tess und Maria im Jeep. Tess wirft Michael vor, er habe Nasedo zurückgelassen, aber Michael ist nicht sicher, ob der Formwandler es überhaupt geschafft hat - er habe Schüsse gehört. Als sie in der Mine eintreffen, wartet Valenti bereits auf sie, doch von Liz und Max fehlt jede Spur. Valenti und Michael brechen auf, um sie zu suchen. Für die anderen heißt es warten. Nach einiger Zeit kehren Valenti und Michael mit Liz und Max zurück. Die Freunde beratschlagen, wie sie sich verhalten wollen. Max entscheidet, sich gegen Pierce und seine Leute zur Wehr zu setzen. Sie stellen ihm eine Falle und nehmen ihn schließlich im UFO Center gefangen. Isabel erfährt durch Traumwandern, dass Nasedo tatsächlich getroffen wurde. Sie findet auch heraus, wohin die Männer ihn gebracht haben. Pierce gelingt es, sich zu befreien, und in der folgenden Schießerei zwischen Pierce und Valenti wird Kyle angeschossen. Pierce selbst stirbt, als Michael seine Kräfte gegen ihn einsetzt. Max heilt Kyle. Die Aliens wollen aufbrechen, um zu versuchen, Nasedo in der Kammer mit den Inkubationskapseln wiederzuerwecken. Alex verabschiedet sich von Isabel, weil er weiß, dass er sie nicht begleiten kann. (Ende und Anfang) Hintergrundinformationen Alex Whitman wurde von Colin Hanks gespielt und von Julien Haggége synchronisiert. Obwohl Colin Hanks als Alex Whitman im Vorspann zu den Folgen Der ganz normale Wahnsinn, Marathon, Texas, Das Symbol, Das Spielzeughaus und Unabhängig geführt wird, tritt er in diesen Episoden nicht auf. Kategorie:Person (Roswell)